To Love Again
by JonasLuvur
Summary: Sakura Haruno is new in scool... Her life is about to change when she meets mysterious, hot topic wearing SAsuke Uchiha! They might seem like total opposites but maybe they have more in common then meets the eye... SASUSAKU. pls review no flames!
1. Whos that guy?

**To Love Again...**

**CHAPTER ONE! who's that guy?**

Sasuke Uchiha was sitting at the bench at school. he was ignoring everyone because he was having a shitty day. When helifted his head, he saw something beutiful. it wasn't like him to think such thing because of his dark past he couldn't see anything beatuful ever!

BUT THERE SHE WAS

She had pinkk hair and emerald green eyes that shone brighter than the master emerald up against the sun. he could have sworn he knew her, then it hit him.

it was Sakura Haruno... He had seen her on TV. But what TV show was it? he couldn't remember. Sasuke didn't care about celebrities and television. Even tho he recognized her name and knew she was famous he decided not to like her because she had to be shalllow! And what was she doing at his school, anyway!? He was now totally pissed!

He stormed down the hallway with rage and fists clenched and teenth grinding and he pushing past the girl. she looked at him with shock! He was stunning, with pale skin, black eyes... when he breezed past her, she accidently touched his arm against hers and his skin was so cold... so pale...

Sakura brushed it off. It was her first dau at her a new school and she didn't want to get too involved because her life was already so dramatic, being a famous disney star and all. yes Sakura was a singer and acrtess on the disney channel. she knew the Jonas brothers since birthday.

Anyway Sasuke went to class and was pissed when he walked in an d saw the pink haired celeb was sititng in his seat and eeryone was crowded around her. Sakura saw sasuke and realized that he was totally cool. Dark, mysterious, like he was hiding some sort of secret...

But he didn't seem to like her. He was shooting her daggers when he walked in the class and sat at the back of the room.

When the class started the teacher put everyone in partners. Naturally, Sasuke and Sakura were paired up together. How could it be any other way?

Sasuke was quiet. Sakura tried to talk to him but he was being eird. She quickly realized that she had deep feelings of affections for him. He was the coolest. He was wearing a tight black MCR shirt from Hot Topic! He had skinny jeans and they were RIPPED!

"I like hot topic" sakura said. This caught Sasuke's attention.

"Meet me in the forest."

"Ok"

* * *

Sakura wandered into the forest when Sasuke was waiting for her. He was so mysterous. They stared at each other. before Sasuke walked up to Sakura and said,

"You're annoying..." he was entirely rude to her all the time and nothing about his behaviour would say that he had romantic feelings for her, but Sakura couldn't shake the love she had ufor him! That's how real it was!

"Sasuke, I don't know what to say," sakura said, blushing madly. "I think I'm in love with you!"

Sasuke was bored. "Do you know what I am?"

"your impossibly fast, and strong... your skin is pale white and cool...your eyes change color...and sometimes you speak like youre from a different time... you dont even drink anything! you dont go out in the sunlight... how old are you?"

"seventeen"

"how long have you been seventen!?"

"...A WHILE!"

"I know what you are..." Sakura was so shocked.

"So say it." sasuke said even though he truly did not give a fuck. "OUT LOUD!"

"You're a vampire!"

Sasuke nodded. "yes I am a vampire and

* * *

DID YOU LIKE IT!?

no flames


	2. Check Yes Juliet!

**to love again...**

**CHAPTER TWO: Check Yes Juliet**

* * *

Sakura couldn't believe it! A real vampire... wow

"But wait!" she intercepted! "Are you going to kill me now?" xo

"No..." Sasuke said. "I won't kill you. I'm a vegetarian vampire lmao I just kill other living beings but not people ya feel me"

"ok"

* * *

Sasuke was at the mall. He needed to buy lots of black &amp;&amp; red clothing from Hot Topic or else it would be revealed that he was a vamp. The black counteracted the effex of sunlight on his skin (that made him die) and the red was to help chill him out when he was craving human blud!

YEs, Sasuke had given up human blood! He wanted to live peacefully amongst the people. But... that didn't mean he didn't still want it.

Anyway, he was at the mall, by himself, blaring Hawthorne Heights through his massive red Skullcandy headphones.

So cut my wrists and black my eyes...

Went the song. It spak to him so much, on a deep, moetional level... Sasuke never told anyone but really he wanted nothing more than to die! But he couldn't because he was immortal. he hadn't found his reason for living yet, after all those yers being alive, he still didn't know wat he wanted. So he just went by, day by day, listening to Silverstein, My Chemical Romance, 3oh!3, Black Veil Brides, and other hhardcore music that understood to him!

He took out his headphones as he entered his realm; hot topic. He was fine with not having his headphones in ther because they alwyas played his faverite tunes anywayz. He was blessed by Check Yes Juliet by We The Kings! It was a pretty decent day overall tho it still sucked because he hated his life :/

it was Sunday so he would have to back to school tomorrow and face sakura. SHe knew his secret. But wuld she tell? she said she loved him... He scoffed. "HN" he said tohimslef, flipping through some band tees. How could she love someone who didnt even love hiself? :(

Sauske picked out a sick Pierce the Veil shirt and left without paying. No one said anything becuse he intimidating them.

When he left hot topic, he saw pink hair in his piphernal vision...

"Sasuke!" SAkura exclaimed, running up to him. She skid in font of him breathlessly. "I thought I'd never see u again!"

Sasuke scoffed and sakura swooned. So mysterious.

"Im on my way to shoot a music video with the jonas brother" sakura expalaned. Sasuke didn't care. "Wanna come?"

"Not really." he said. She looked hurt. "Fine." he said.

* * *

What will happen next in his epic tale of heartbreak, love and loss!? What will happen when Justin Bieber shows up? WHo will Sakura pick? Justin bieber, Sasuke or someone new!?

PLEASE REVIEW


End file.
